The Journey for Tomatoes
by Lake Blue1
Summary: Everyone knows Spain and Romano love tomatoes. It's the most important food ever! But what if one day England makes a boo boo and all the tomatoes in the world disappear? Oh no! Join Romano in his journey for tomatoes, filled with cats, nations, and tomatoes! (Or lack thereof). Co-written with Jessie9095.
1. Tomatoes?

**Bonjour mes amis! Jessie9095 and Lake Blue1 are BACK!**

 **Sincerest apologies, we have basically outgrown the Club Penguin fandom, so I think I speak for both of us when I say that we will not be continuing our previous stories.**

 **However, we have picked up a passion for... Hetalia! With a few weeks of free time in our vacation, we created a Hetalia fic! :D**

* * *

The sun was shining very brightly at Spain's house like always. Vibrant green leaves fill the tree branches, creating a bright contrast from the light blue sky.

A large mansion sat amongst this color, its brick walls a rustic brown. Rows and rows of dark green and red stretch out behind it. It was a picture perfect painting, until...

 _BOOM!_

"Mierda, ARTHUR YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The Englishman bolted out of the smoke and dust, his dark green cape billowing behind him. The pages of the large, ancient book in his hand fluttered in the breeze.

A rather enraged Spaniard was chasing him with an axe, swinging it wildly.

Suddenly a wild Romano appears.

"Spain, you bastard. I'm hungry make me some breakfast"

Spain looks at Romano worryingly and suggested, "Romano, why won't you head to the dinner table and I'll get you something"

"Alright I'll go, you bastard," huffed Romano. "I want some tomatoes though"

Romano began walking towards Spain's massive tomato field to see... Nothing?

The Italian stared at the scene before him, trying to process the image in his mind. Tomatoes were splattered left and right, their leaves flattened into the soil by an unknown force. But there was not a single standing tomato plant. He stood up, stared at the sky, and screamed,

"SPAAAIIIIIIIIINNNN YOU BASTARD WHERE ARE ALL THE TOMATOES?!"

He ran, chasing the Spaniard, emotionally traumatised by the image of the tomato farm utterly destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, England breathed a sigh of relief as he rolled across the border.

"Why can't my spells actually work," he groaned. "All I wanted to do was to take some tomatoes and make a spell so my food would be amazing. Not Like it isn't always amazing"

He takes a seat on the ground from exhaustion. "After all America's been bugging me, saying my food is terrible when it clearly isn't. It's clear he's the one with bad taste"

England looked at the ground sadly and sighed, "And I didn't even make it out with one tomato"

He turned to see the angry Spain trying to comfort a crying Romano, and his heart tightened a little with guilt. Sure, he and Spain were enemies, but he never meant for anyone to start crying.

As he walked back to his home, hoping to avoid a certain froggy git, he began to plan a way to get the tomatoes back...

"I'll need something red, maybe dragon's blood, something green, like mulberry leaves, and..."

While England was thinking off about what to do next, he bumped into a certain American.

"Sup Britain dude. You talking to your imaginary friends again? You really need to get out there and make real friends"

England glared at america for making fun of his friends that clearly aren't imaginary.

"first of all they aren't imaginary. You are just too ignorant enough to see them, you wanker!"

"Anyway, what's up?"

England pondered a little, wondering if America can help with the recipe. "What is something red?"

America raised a brow in question, before saying, "Ketchup"

He narrowed his eyes at the response, before asking, "What about something green?"

"Relish"

"Yellow?"

"Mustard"

"Will you stop naming bloody condiments?!"

"What, dude, you're the one who asked. Why do you need that anyway?!"

"It's none of your business! I'll just look in my book!"

"What, your black magic with your imaginary friends?"

"Shut up! They're not imaginary!

* * *

 **Meanwhile~**

"There has to be more tomatoes, bastard!"

"Romano," Spain said calmly. "You see, from whatever happened back there all the tomato plants were destroyed."

"I don't care about those plants. I just want my tomatoes," Romano shouted while kicking and hitting Spain.

"Well, we can always confront England about what he was doing here"

"Can that jerk bastard get us tomatoes?"

Spain looked down at Romano and told him, "Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe you bastard. I want my tomatoes and I want it now!"

"Calm down Lovi. We'll go find England tomorrow and make him pay the damages and get a cart of tomatoes and tomato seeds for us as reparation, si?"

The Italian grumbled a little more before muttering his agreement. He spent ages walking around the farm, desperately trying to find any tomatoes, his stomach growling.

The next day, the two marched to England's home, pounding on the large oak door "INGLATERRA!" Spain hollered.

"YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW TEA BASTARD!" Romano usually would have been terrified of England, but no one, and he means _no one_ , stands in the way of his tomatoes.

England opens the door, clearly irritated by their presence.

"What do u bloody wankers what? I was just in the middle of my tea time."

"You have to pay for all the damages that you have made to our tomato fields."

"Yeah, you tea bastard! And give us your tomatoes," shouted romano who was hiding behind Spain.

England sighed since he knew he had to confront them sooner or later, but he didn't expect them to come so soon.

"You see, I don't have any tomatoes."

"WHAT?!" Romano shrieked, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY?!"

"I never managed to get one. Simple as that."

Romano pointed to a bulge in his pocket. "Then what the hell is THAT?"

The Brit looked down, checking his pockets before pulling out one medium sized tomato, his eyes widening in surprise.

"MINE! GIMME!" Romano screamed, lunging for the red prize, nearly slamming into the door as England sidestepped away from him. "What the hell, you bastard?"

"This might be the only tomato left in the entire world. We need to duplicate it before you eat it. And I know just the way." England explained with a small smile, gesturing for them to follow him inside and downstairs.

"England, where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see, but first," he said turning around to face them. "Would you like to have some of my delicious scones?"

"I don't want any of your crappy food, you bastard. I want my tomatoes now!"

"Alright, i was just trying to be a gentleman. We'll get you some more tomatoes once i find the perfect spell to do just that," he said while opening the doors to his magic library place.

"So, let me find the exact spell and you will get your tomatoes."

"Spain, you bastard. I still hungry."

Spain was about to say something, before they heard a loud crash. They turn to see England face down on the ground with a red stain on his clothes and on the ground.

"AAH! Did you squish the tomato, you tea bastard!"

"I'm sorry! I might be able to make more though- HEY DON'T HIT ME!" England yelled indignantly.

"You are so going to get it! Wait did you just say you can make more?" Romano stopped, shaking the Spaniard off him with a scowl.

"Yes. I've been experimenting, and I think I've figured out a way to make tomatoes."

"You can't make tomatoes, that's not natural!" Spain cried, waving his arms.

"Shut up bastard! At least there are tomatoes! Show us the tomatoes tea bastard!" Romano huffed.

"Okay, calm down. It's over in the apothecary."

They followed him to a locked room, and were greeted with the scent of dried mushrooms, herbs, and other unidentifiable items.

"These look nothing like tomatoes," said Spain, looking around the apothecary.

"Where the tomatoes you bastard?"

"Hold on, i just need the ingredients and hopefully it would work," said England, while he searched for the necessary items.

"What do you mean by hopefully," questioned Spain.

"You see," said England while he pulled out some glass bottles out of the shelves. "My magic doesn't always work."

"Wait, are you saying that we might not get any tomatoes bastard?!"

"Alright, I got the ingredients that I think that we need and lets go make some tomatoes!"

He placed a wooden bowl containing the materials on the pentagram chalked onto floor. "Stand back." England demanded, draping the thick cloak over himself and positioning himself in front of the bowl.

Taking a deep breath, he began to chant,

" _Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer..._ "

A bright light emerged from within the floor, and Spain and Romano covered their eyes. England's brows furrowed as he concentrated.

As the light faded, all three looked at the bowl. And much to their amazement and excitement, there were many round, plump, red, tomatoes inside.

"YAY! Tomatoes," cheered Romano as he raced over to the bowl.

"Romano, be careful," said Spain.

As Romano ran towards the bowl, he accidentally slipped on a random banana lying on the floor and knocked over the bowl.

"You git, what did you just do," shouted England.

"Tomatoes," whimpered Romano.

Spain walked over to the tomatoes and examined the bruised tomatoes. He grabbed one and tasted it.

"It's a little bruised, but it tastes just like a tomato!" He declared with a grin.

"Really? I want bastardo!" Romano knocked Spain over, grabbing one of the tomatoes and biting down, feeling much better already.

"Let's celebrate by having a tomato party! England, of course you're invited, since you made it, and we'll invite everyone who gets their tomatoes from our farm!" Spain declares, dragging the small cart of tomatoes out of the house.

"Eh?! But I don't want to share the tomatoes!" Romano protested as he followed Spain home.

"It's only polite. We'll use the seeds to plant more, okay?"

"Fine, bastard." He grumbled eventually.

The next day, many countries gathered at Spain's mansion, eager to try the new tomatoes.

"Tomatoes," cheered Romano.

"Germany," shouted Italy, who just arrived. "Now we have more tomatoes to make some more delicious pasta ve~"

"I'm glad that the spell worked," sighed England. "If it didn't, I wouldn't know what would come next."

"You talking to your imaginary friends again," asked America who walked right in front of them.

"America, what are you doing here? You have your own supply of tomatoes at your house!"

"I know. But seeing that your spell worked for once i wanted to see what was going on. Plus, burgers are nothing without tomatoes :D"

Soon, all the tomatoes were either gone or planted, and everyone sighed contently, glad to see that the tomatoes were back.

"Jou know vhat zhis means..." Prussia interrupted the silence and holding up a six-pack of beer, "BEER PARTYYYYY!"

France joined with a few bottles of wine. "AND WINE PARTY!"

Everyone cheered as they drank, or chugged in the case of Prussia.

By night, they were all drunk, thanks to the endless supply of wine and beer in Spain's cellar.

"Hey lady, if I were to rearrange the alphabet, I would put u and i together." England slurred to Japan, who promptly hit him for calling him a girl.

Turkey and Greece ended up brawling with each other, almost breaking a lamp, and Russia threatened everyone with his pipe before they started to settle.

Spain called for everyone to sleep at his place, as it was late. So by midnight, all the countries were sprawled over the couches, floor, table, anywhere.

In the morning, most of the countries have woken up with a huge hangover, especially england. When Spain arrived downstairs to see how everyone was doing, he saw England in the corner, sulking.

"England are you alright?"

"I'm never drinking again ever!"

"Ah, okay... I'll just make some breakfast," he said slowly walking away from his figure.

"Jou know Spain," said Prussia as he randomly appeared behind Spain. "Zhat vas an awesome party! Zhe fact it helt par to zhe awesome me makes it especially so awesome!"

"Spain, you bastard," Romano said as he came downstairs. "My head hurts. Do something about it!"

They sat in the kitchen, eating some tomatoes in silence. All of a sudden, a pale green light flashed and they found themselves on the floor, half-bitten tomatoes beside them. Romano groaned, sitting up and glancing at Spain...who had become a cat?!


	2. CATS

"AAH! Spain why are you a gato?!" Romano shrieked, before looking at himself and seeing furry paws!

"Eh? I am?" Spain-neko sat up, observing his fur and paws in wonder.

They were interrupted by shrieks, screams, and yells from the living room. Running out, they saw that all of the countries had also turned into cats! England-neko was arguing with France-neko and America-neko.

"I didn't do anything frog!"

"You so did! Only you can turn us to cats!"

"Shut up fatass!"

Greece-neko and Turkey-neko were also arguing.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"No, you're the one with the cats! I wouldn't be surprised, jackass!"

Prussia-neko was declaring to Germany-neko how awesome he was, while Italy-neko was excitedly jumping about, chasing Germany-neko's tail.

Spain-neko marched towards England or England-neko since they did just have a tomato party off of England's tomatoes...

"England, what did you do," asked Spain.

"See," replied France-neko "everyone agrees that it is your fault"

"This has nothing to do with me you frog. It's just a simple minded tomato party where we all had some beer and wine. If its someone's fault its probably yours since maybe you poisoned your wine"

"My wine is never poisoned and it is always perfect so it has to be your fault," blamed France-neko

"Should I get some burgers," asked America-neko. "I'm pretty sure that'll make me the hero and save the day :D"

"No one needs your bloody burgers right now!" England hissed. "We need to figure out the cause of our transformation or else I can't make a cure!"

"Who said we wanted you to make a cure, bastard? You're the one who got us into this mess!" Romano huffed

"Guys, we must calm down or we won't get anywhere. What happened? Prease recount the story from when you rost the tomatoes." Japan-neko held his paws up, asking for silence.

Spain and Romano began to explain the situation, with England's frequent protests as they antagonised him more than they should have.

Japan nodded thoughtfully as they recounted. "By any chance, England-san, did the spell go wrong or the floor was contaminated by anything that would have messed the spell up?"

England looked a little offended that he was accused. "Of course there's wouldn't be anything wrong with- OH MY GOD!" He interrupted himself with a gasp as he curled up into a ball, ears laying flat.

"England?"

"I... May have spilled some potion on the pentagram a couple of days ago. But it wasn't supposed to turn things to cats! It was meant to turn your hair different colours!"

"So, it was your fault you bastardo," yelled Romano as he began hitting England.

"Stop that! But i think i can fix it," said England.

"Do we really trust you to fix this when you are the only one who caused it," questioned France.

"Who else can fix it then?"

"I can," shouted America. "After all I am the hero :D"

"Anyone have any ideas?" asked Germany clearly ignoring America.

"I can always go back to my library and check for any spells that can hopefully turn as back," said England.

"Wait, doesn't that mean all the tomatoes we planted would have to same effect as the ones we ate," asked Spain.

"Zat maybe," pondered Germany. "I guess vee might need to dig zat up and get a new batch of tomatoes."

"You potato bastard! This is all your fault! Now I cant eat tomatoes as a cat," shouted Romano.

"Stop zat nonsense. Vee must begin digging. Vhere ist ze garden?"

"I'll lead." Spain answered, padding across the wooden floor and stopping in front of a door.

"Why'd you stop, bastardo?" Romano spat, bumping into him.

"I can't open the door. I'm not tall enough anymore."

"We might be able to jump off the table zere." Japan nodded towards the small table beside the door, which held a pale flower vase with crisp, red roses.

"I'll try!" Italy squealed, jumping and latching onto the table leg, crawling the rest of the way up.

"Careful Italy! Don't knock ze vase over!" Germany called out as the Italian leaped onto the surface with a triumphant squeal. Then, positioning himself to face the door knob, he leapt. His paws slid over the wood varnish, and he stumbled, barely able to catch the edge of the knob. Clinging onto it for dear life, he screamed, "GERMANYYYYYY HELP MEEEEEE!"

"Hold onto it and slide down. You'll open the door that way!" Spain called up.

Reluctantly, Italy swung himself upside down, effectively, opening the door, before falling down, landing on top of Germany with an unceremonious thud.

"Verdamnt Italy!" He grunted, pushing the giddy kitty off him.

"Ve~ the door's open now," cheered Italy.

"Zhe Awesome Prussia could've done better than that," muttered Prussia.

The army of cats began to march towards the garden and well, they were shocked to see how hard of a task this was going to be.

"Dudes, this garden is huge," exclaimed America.

"It's not that big, it's only a few acres," responded Spain.

"English please?"

"That is in English, America," sighed England.

"Vell, vee got to start vith ze digging now," commanded Germany. "I zink vee should each take different fields. Zis vould allow us to vork more efficiently."

"Hai. Zat wourd be idear." Japan agreed.

So the nations set off to work: digging, foraging, and extracting.

"Why did you plant so many, bastard?" Romano grumbled as he pulled up the weeds and seedlings.

"You wanted me to, Lovi."

"Shut up! This is all your fault!"

Stop sleeping and get to work, jackass!" Turkey yelled at his neighbour, who was fast asleep among the tiny green seedlings.

"Stop yelling and just sleep." Came the mumbled reply.

"Ve~ Can we have pasta after this?" Italy smiles as he pounced on the German, who let out a growl in response.

"Italy... Get off me and get back to work."

"You can prace ze seedlings in here." Japan suggested, holding up a small bowl.

Suddenly, a familiar green light emanated from the ground, and all the seedlings popped out... before zooming back into the ground, burying itself deep into the soil.

"ANGLETERRE WHAT ZE 'ELL I TOLD YOU IT WOULDNT WORK!"

"YEAH DUDE NOW ALL OUR WORK WAS FOR NOTHING!"

"How was i suppose to know that would happen!?"

"Does that mean we have to do this again," groaned Romano. "This is all your fault, you stinking tea bastard!"

"Vell, I guess vee should do it again," said Germany. "Vee shall keep doing it until zere is no more left!"

"But what if ze seedlings pop up again,' asked Japan.

"You are right, Japan. Maybe vee should split up. Half should find a cure and the others should continue digging."

"I should definitely go with the cure team,' said England. "Since i am the only one who could do spells"

"But zis was all your fault England! Why should we trust you?" questioned France

"I vote we all dig except for Iggy and I!" America loudly voiced.

"Why aren't you digging?"

"Duh, I'm the Hero! That kinda work is for the peasants!"

"Why, you-!"

"Wait! Here's a trick we use at my prace. Pour a bottre of hot water in ze soir, which wourd kirr arr ze seedrings." Japan suggested.

"Vee could have just done zhat in zhe first place." Germany sighed, "Sehr gut Japan, vee shall do zat. Let's go fetch ze hot vater." He then turned and padded towards the house, leaving the other neko countries to follow him.

They all gathered on the kitchen tiles, staring up at the counter.

"So..." Turkey asked. "How do we get up that thing?"

"And where is the kettle?" England asked.

"Oh. I don't use a kettle." Spain chuckled awkwardly. "You see, I either use the stove, or I use my espresso machine.."

"Yeah! Let's make some coffee!" America exclaimed. "Coffee rules! :D"

"No one cares about coffee a time like this America!"

"Do you have anything where we can hold water"

"We can get buckets that are near the garden."

"Damn it you bastard. You are going to really makes us walk over to get the bucket to carry the water," groaned Romano.

"How about some of us heat the water while the rest get ze buckets," suggested Japan.

"But dude, it's so high, how do we get to the top?"

"Let's jump on the chairs," suggested Italy "It would be fun! Then after we boil water, we can make some pasta :D"

Germany, Turkey, Prussia, and Spain left to grab the buckets, while Romano and Italy bounced on chairs, scrabbled up table legs, and gripped to marble tops before arriving on the counter.

"Now what?" Romano huffed, looking down on the other countries.

"Check the cupboards, there should be a small saucepan somewhere." Japan called.

"Ve~ Found it!" Italy cheered, flinging open a door, revealing shining pots and pans.

"Good, now get it down-"

"PASTA!" He jumped up, knocking a pan off the shelf with his paw. The saucepan clattered down, landing on the tip of Romano's tail with a loud clang.

"Quietly..." Japan sighed.


	3. Reaching Out

"YEEEOOOWCHH!" Romano screeched, jumping up in pain. "YOU SON OF A FU- WATCH WHERE YOURE DROPPING STUPID POTS YOU STUPID LITTLE BROTHER!" Romano snapped to a terrified Italy, who had hidden inside the pot.

"Ve, I-I'm-a sorry, Romano..." He meekly apologised, peering at him from over the edge.

He huffed in response, turned to jump down from the counter. France and England jumped up to help, pushing the pot of Italy towards the sink.

"Out you go, Italy." France nudged him, and the Italian sprung out, landing on a spatula and flinging England, who just so happened to be sitting on it, across the room.

"Britain dude, you're finally flying without you using your magic or your imaginary friends," commented America

"Ouch," groaned England who sat against the wall he had just been flung into. "They are not imaginary as I told you a million times America!"

France began to turn on the water from the sink and filled the saucepan up.

"How do we heat it up now," he asked.

"We obviously move it to the stove, duh," said America.

"And then we can make pasta," cheered Italy.

"How do we get it out of the sink though to make the so-called pasta then?"

"We'll have to lift it somehow... AMERICA!" England yelled, limping over to the rest of the countries, still rubbing his paw.

"The hero is on it!" America leaped onto the countertop, biting down on the handle of the pan, and slowly, but surely, dragged it across the surface onto the stove. "It's easy!" He shouted, posing for a nonexistent camera.

"Shut up you twit." England grumbled.

"Now, ze fire." Japan said, jumping up and pressing a few buttons. A blue flame shot out, surrounding the pot with heat. America jumped out of the way like a hero, and sat watching the water boil.

* * *

Meanwhile, Germany, Turkey, Prussia, and Spain were looking for the buckets.

"They should be in the shed over there." Spain said, padding along the grass towards a small shack.

"How many buckets do you have?" Turkey inquired.

"Maybe three or four."

"Zhat should be a good amount." Germany nodded.

"Zhis is so unawesome." Prussia huffed, kicking the dirt around.

"Now, how do we open this door," asked Turkey looking up at the handle.

"We can all stack up onto each other and open the door," suggested Spain.

"Hmm... Zat could vork. Let's try!"

The three cats jumped on top each other, with Germany on the bottom, then Turkey and finally Spain.

"I almost got it," cheered Spain, before the three cats fell over with the buckets they needed falling right on top of them.

"Vell, at least vee got ze buckets now," sighed Germany.

"Well hopefully we can carry all these buckets back," said Turkey

"Kesesese~ IM AWESOME!" Prussia yelled, jumping on top of the pile of cats and buckets.

"Verdamnt... Bruder!" Germany yelled, growling and trying to crawl out from under the pile.

The countries finally untangled themselves, each of them carrying a bucket by the handle. Prussia tried being lazy and sitting on Germany's bucket, but the German shoved him off.

"How's it going, unawesome peeps? ZHE KING OF AWESOME IST HERE!" Prussia boomed the moment they returned to the kitchen.

"Good, ze water is just about to boil." France waved from the counter.

"Hey, where's the jackass Greece?" Turkey asked.

The nations looked around, trying to find the lazy nation.

"There he is," shouted Italy, pointing at the sleeping Greece-cat.

"Oi, my lazy neighbor of mine! Get up and help us," yelled Turkey.

"I just want to sleep," groaned Greece. "What's the point of being a cat if i can't sleep?"

"The water is done," cheered Italy. "Now we can make pasta ve~"

"Vee are not going to make ze pasta now Italy! Vee have to pour ze vater into ze buckets."

Prussia, Germany, Turkey and Spain positioned the buckets near the cabinets while France turned off the stove.

"Time for the hero to fix this problem," cheered America loudly before moving the sauce pan over the first bucket

The pan toppled dangerously over the counter as the American gripped onto the handle tightly. The water sloshed out, landing in the bucket, steam floating out.

"Sehr gut. Now jou keep boiling vhile vee pour zhe vater." Germany ordered, picking up the bucket with the help of Prussia, and followed Japan out the door.

The process was repeated many times, England nearly receiving an unexpectedly scalding hot shower at one point, until all the buckets were filled. With great care, the seedlings were effectively killed by the hot water.

"Yay~ We're done!" Italy cheered, "Now it's PASTA TIME! Germany can we make pasta, pretty please?"

"Ja, sure, I'm exhausted anyvay..." The German sighed, lying down on the grass. "Break time, do vhat jou vant."

Prussia, Spain, and France engaged in some idle chatter while Romano and England sat there being grumpy and slowly dozing off. Greece was taking another nap, while Turkey was chasing a butterfly whom allegedly tried to steal his mask. Japan was resting quietly, enjoying the sights and sounds.

"PASTA," cheered Italy as he came out of the kitchen attempting to push that plate of pasta he made.

"Oh, you made food for us Italy," replied Japan.

"That's great. I was starving," commented America. "However, is it me or i'm just dont want to eat pasta?"

"Eh? You don't want pasta? Pasta is good and delcious! Ve~"

"It's probably because you crave of those greasy burgers you love so much," scoffed England.

"I want tomatoes," commented Romano. "And speaking of tomatoes, you still owe me tomatoes you tea bastard."

"Vee better figure zis out quick. Vee all have better zings to do zan sitting around and being cats all day!"

"What's wrong with being cats," asked Greece who just woke from his slumber. "As cats we can have a relaxing time."

"England, you still have to figure out how to turn us back to people!"

"Okay okay! Calm down, I'm working on it!" England yelled indignantly, taking a step away from the countries.

After pacing around for a bit, he sighed. "I don't know, transmutation isn't my area of expertise. We should ask Norway or Romania."

"Oh great, now we have to traverse across international borders. And without tomatoes?!" Romano complained, rolling his eyes.

"Calm down Lovi, we can check with Belgium to see if she has any tomato seeds left." Spain reassured, gently patting his back, and eventually the Italian huffed, relaxing a little bit.

"Let's go see Romania first." Japan suggested, easing the tension.

"Teleportation spell anyone?" England asked.

"Dude, you really think that one of us would be able to do all those magic mumbo jumbo like you?"

"Do you want to walk there instead?"

"Can't we just drive there or something like that?"

"We're bloody cats if you havent noticed! Cats can't drive!"

"Zen how vill vee get there?"

"Dudes, I have a genius idea," cheered America. "As a hero should always have."

"Let's ignore him," suggested France.

"Guys, i swear it wont be one of those superheroes ideas that you don't like for some weird reason."

"What is it America," sighed England.

"I can call up Tony! :D"


	4. Romanian Struggles

"Tony? That bloody alien idiot?"

"Shut up, he's real, unlike your imaginary friends!"

"Why you- Flying Mint Bunny is real too!"

"At least he can actually teleport without sending you to the past!"

"Guys, prease stop fighting. We may as werr give zis a try." Japan held his hands up, trying to appease the two nations.

"What- So you'll give his teleportation method a try but not mine?!"

His protests were ignored as America's phone rang. "Sup dude?" America answered. "Yep, come on over. We need a ride ASAP...k bye."

Before they even had the chance to ask, a bright white light lit the sky, and a large metallic object appeared above them. The bottom opened up, and each of the nations were sucked into the UFO.

Soon, they were dropped off at Romania's place as all of them landed right outside his doorstep in a pile.

"That was the worse ride of my life," groaned England.

America hopped right onto the top the cat pile and shouted, "Thanks Tony! See ya!"

"Get off of me!"

"Vell, at least vee are here now," said Germany getting out of the pile of cats.

"Now, how do we get Romania to help?"

"We can always scream," suggested America.

"Maybe we can ring ze doorberr," said Japan.

"That sounds like a better idea than screaming," agreed England while glaring America.

"What's wrong with screaming? He is a vampire, after all."

"Then logic says he should be sleeping right now, twit."

"Then let's wait until-"

"No." England interrupted, hitting him in the head.

"So once again, 'ow do we reach ze doorbell? France inquired, looking up at the small, round button.

"We can always stack up again! With this jackass at the bottom." Turkey suggested, glaring at the napping Greece again, who opened one of his eyes in confusion.

"Ve~ sounds fun!" Italy squealed, pouncing on Germany.

"Italy!" The German protested, falling to the floor again.

"IM AWESOME!" Prussia yelled, jumping on top of Germany as well.

"BRUDER!"

"You know, we could just try and jump up and press the doorbell." Greece sleepily murmured.

"Like hell that's going to work!" Turkey instantly scoffed.

"That might not be such a bad idea." France piped in.

"But zen who is tarr enough to jump up and reach zat?" Japan asked.

Everyone turned to look at either America or Germany.

"Wut?"

"Jump up and press the doorbell, please." France smiled, gesturing to the tall door.

"Aww, why me?" America whined.

"You have the most medals for high jumping. Out of all of us, that is. You should be able to jump and reach that." England explained.

"But you hit me! Why should I listen to you, eyebrows?"

"Why you... There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows!"

"Haha, there totally is-"

 _DING DONG!_

They all turned to see the German land solidly on the ground with a stern look on his face, which immediately silenced the arguing cats.

"Zere, zat is done."

"Now we wait don't we..."

The group of cats waited somewhat patiently outside the door when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Why are there so many cats outside my door," asked Romania once he opened his door. "Did Greece swing by again?"

"Romania! It's me England remember? We made a club together?"

"Yeah, a stupid magic club," chuckled America.

"Oi! It's not stupid! Anyway, we all turned into cats and we need your help."

"Now there are talking cats? Am I dreaming or something?"

"No! We are nations turned into cats!" France exclaimed.

"Hehe, this one looks like England." He chuckled, crouching down and poking his eyebrows.

"That's because I am England! Vlad, what the hell, stop touching my eyebrows!" He gushed, trying to put on a menacing hiss.

"Okay, okay, talking England cat thing, let's go inside and discuss this over tea. The rest of you as well."

It must have been a peculiar sight to the outside world. A vampire country tailed by an army of cats that are also countries. They soon settled on his large, dark oak table, with Romania sitting on the chair at the head.

"So. What happened, talking cats? Did England's magic get to you?"

"Romania, quit joking around. Vee are actually countries zhat turned into cats because of England." Germany sternly explained.

"Woah, you look like Germany! Haha!" Romania chuckled, tugging at the German flag collar.

"Zhis is not awesome." Prussia declared, sniffing at the things on the desk.

"Okay, there's a Prussia cat too. Hey, have you guys seen England? Norway and I couldn't find him, and he's not picking up on his phone either."

"That's because I'm right here!"

"Calm down, I'm looking for England, not England cat. You know, the country person?"

"I am England the country person!"

"No you are not. You should know that you are a cat"

"Romania, we are terring you ze truth. We are ze actuar countries turned into cats," Japan said hoping to convince him.

"Wow, there is a cat that looks like Japan. Anyway, lets assume that what you are saying is true. What do you need?"

"What we are saying is bloody true you wanker," shouted England.

"Whoa, calm down England cat," said Romania shocked by the raging cat. "Here have some tea"

"Uh, Dude, do you have any coffee, 'cause I don't like tea,"

"Coffee's on the counter." Romania pointed. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Do jou know how to turn us back to countries?" Germany asked after recounting the whole story.

"Hmm..." Romania hummed in thought. "Sounds like some kind of transformation potion you created. Norway won't help much, that's not his area of specialty. You and I are probably the best bet in finding a cure."

England nodded in understanding. "That's what we said too. But I don't remember what ingredients were in it..."

"Perhaps we can try that black magic trick we did the other day..."

England looked up at him with a serious gaze. "That one?"

"Mhm. We may as well give it a try."

"What trick? Can I try?" Italy asked excitedly.

"No. You will not associate yourself with the devil." Romano scolded, bonking him on the head.

Romania got up from his chair, gesturing for the countries to follow him downstairs.

"Let's go america" commanded England as he watched the cat desperately reach the coffee.

"But I want some coffee D:"

"You can get coffee when we turn back to normal!"

"Fine," groaned America as he trudged over to where everyone else was and followed Romania downstairs.

"Neh Romania, where exactly are we," Spain asked as they entered an eerie corridor in Romania's place.

"This is where all my magic stuff are and we need to get to the end to properly turn you guys back."

"How many times have you guys tried to do this magic stuff before," asked America.

"Once or twice," replied Romania. "We tried it only on inanimate objects, but never on living beings."

"Zat is definitely reassuring". Prussia scoffed.

"Worth a shot. Worst case scenario we get sent to hell." Romania chuckled.

"Vhat?!"

"Yay! We're here!" He changed the topic, opening the door to a spacious room with dim candles. A similar pentagram was also drawn on the floor.

"This place gives me the creeps. Germany help me." Italy whined, sticking close to the German.

"Okay, so we'll have to all stand inside the pentagram." England instructed, padding towards the area.

"One issue England. You'll have to be outside the circle for your spell to work. Which means if our spell does work, you'll still be a cat." Romania pointed out.

"Can't you do it yourself?" America asked.

"There's eleven of you and only one of me. There's a likely chance that the spell will backfire somehow."

"'ow about we just leave Angleterre as a cat? 'e looks better zat way." France suggested, only to get hit by the Englishman.

"How about we turn you guys back, then ask Norway for a cure? He might have some experience with mythical cures." England asked.

"Let's call Norway now, and if he might have any ideas, then England and I will do it together. If not, then I'll attempt this myself..."

"Nein! Our lives are at stake here! Vee must make sure." Germany intercepted, speaking for the other slightly ruffled cat nations.

"Then I'll do the spell, and then we'll go to Norway for help." England affirmed. "Alright, silence please."

The cats just stared at Romania and England while they quietly performed the spell. The Pentagram around them began to glow before they all later blacked out…


End file.
